1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control method for a washing machine, a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method has been disclosed for, in a washing machine, preventing damage to an electronic device left in clothing, by detecting the electronic device inside a water tub of the washing machine and notifying before water is poured. In this technique, the washing machine is connected to a fixed telephone line and makes a call to a mobile phone when a washing start time is reached (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-351124).